Focus on Me
by JaneCorvin
Summary: Her mind stuttered back, and she could see him above her in the prison hospital room, her neurological system sluggish from the stun gun. He moved to look in her eyes, pulling back the red-stained scalpel and Maura braced herself for the sound of his voice to make its way into her bedroom. She waited for the, "Are you ready, Dr. Isles." But instead came, "I love you. Focus on me."


**A/N: I've had a lot on my mind lately and this story happened. Trigger warning for mentions of assault. This is a one-shot.**

 **Update on Home coming tomorrow.**

* * *

"Focus. On. Me."

Jane's hands slid down Maura's sides so slowly that her back arched unsteadily. Her mind felt heavy as Jane's lips pressed up and down the column of her throat for the fifth time. She was incapable of stopping her toes from curling when Jane dropped her waist down to Maura's hips, barely touching before pulling away. She was beginning to reach that point again. Jane's touch was too heavy, too too much. Tucking her head into the crease of Jane's neck she gritted her teeth and sucked air into her lungs.

"It's me. I love you."

 _It's Jane._

Maura relaxed her shoulders as that thought filtered through her mind and ran down her body. Her feet unclenched and so did her fists that were clasped tightly around Jane's back. Moving her head to the side she placed a languid kiss to Jane's shoulder. An acknowledgement of the acknowledgment and resulting check-in. Almost immediately after Maura's lips pulled away from Jane's skin she sank further down to the bed closer to her girlfriend's body. Still not touching. Cautious.

"Jane," Maura said, dragging her finger tips along Jane's spine to press down on her lower back. "All the way." Finally, Jane moved the dark curtain of her hair out of the way to look down at Maura. Her brown eyes flickered to Maura's neck.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice lowered and mouth barely moving.

Maura swallowed, breathless with the sincerity directed at her. Sinking her head deeper into the pillow, she nodded. Jane continued to stare at her, one eyebrow arched. "Yes." Maura licked her lips quickly, "I'm ready," she said.

And she was ready. More than she'd been in a while. It had been six months since her girlfriend had been able to make love to her from on top. After the incident, she hadn't been able to go through with it. And it wasn't like her body was protesting sex all together. While they hadn't jumped into bed right after the incident, it hadn't taken them very long to get back into the normality of their love life. As they moved closer emotionally, that power translated physically. Everything was fine, better even. Except this one thing.

Maura's breath hitched with the hot sensation of Jane's hand squeezing her thigh at the same time she dropped her body completely on Maura. Jane's hands ran up the covers to settle under the pillow beneath Maura's head. Almost every inch of her skin was touching Maura's body and as Jane began rolling her body deeper instantly the woman beneath her tucked her arms below hers and ran them up to grab on to Jane's shoulders. Maura leaned back, pulling her head away from Jane's to inhale cooler air. The burning in her lower back could only be described as such: a magnet, doused in gasoline and set on fire, yearning to get to it's counterpart somewhere deep in her girlfriend. And as Maura's legs gradually dropped open, she had no choice but to roll her hips up in search of Jane's.

"Oh," she said in a short, whispered sob.

"You're safe, Mo."

Maura's chest rose with the force of her deep breathing. This was the furthest they'd gone with Jane on top of her since they were both held hostage in that prison hospital room. Her mind was swirling with both the right and wrong thoughts. Images. By now, she would have started screaming and waving her hands around wildly. The first time they'd unknowingly wound up in this position after the incident, the intensity of Maura's resounding, "GET OFF!" was enough to send Jane tumbling back and off the bed. They'd only tried it twice more after that, each one somehow more terrifying. She found that she couldn't look at her girlfriend's face for too long when Jane was on top of her. If she did, his face always floated in…his smile as grimy as the shine of the scalpel in his hand.

"Baby?" Jane brought one hand down to Maura's waist pulling it up to her as they had stopped moving. Maura blinked, disheartened that she'd gotten stuck in her head again. "Stay with me."

"I'm sorry," Maura whispered as Jane came up to kiss her. "I'm sorry," she repeated to the sound of Jane shushing her.

"Don't apologize," she said brushing Maura's hair back. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because you know we don't have to, Mo. We can stop."

Maura immediately shook her head. "No."

"Maura—"

"Please." She said so softly that most of the word was silent. Jane's face went still except for the crease in the middle of her forehead as she stared down at her beautiful girlfriend. "I'm tired. I'm just so tired, Jane." Maura's nose began to tingle as a tear ran down the side of her face and pooled in her hair. "I'm tired of thinking about him. I am tired of him getting in the way of how you love me. He doesn't belong there. Only you do. He _doesn't belong_ …I'm tired, and I just need—" she stopped, abruptly reaching up to lace her fingers around the back of Jane's neck, pulling her forehead down to rest against her own. "I don't want to feel like this anymore. He is not more powerful than I am. He can't have me anymore." She sniffled again, and a sudden smile crossed her lips for a moment as her girlfriend's cheeks grew wet. She bit her lip to contain both the smile of relief and the sob of liberation. "I n-need you to…to take it. From me. Please, Jane," her words were beginning to run together as Jane had begun rolling her hips against Maura's halfway through her speech.

Jane ran one hand up the one grasping the back of her neck. "Focus on me."

"Take it…away, Jane. Please."

"Baby," Jane rumbled leaning back to look at Maura's eyes.

"Okay," Maura responded.

"Focus on me."

"Okay," she repeated, her head beginning to fall slowly back onto the pillow. "Okay."

They went on meticulously. By the time Jane's hand made its way down between Maura's thighs, she couldn't seem to sit still. Jane rolled her hand against Maura's clit and one of her legs shot up to wrap around Jane's waist, pulling her closer. This person loved her. She could feel it in the way Jane's body movements synchronized with hers…as if she'd already anticipated every reaction Maura was going to have. It was when Jane, head tucked into the space between Maura's neck and shoulder, body lowered onto Maura's in such an all-encompassing way causing Maura to sink further down in the mattress, one hand putting light pressure on her hip and the other slipping two fingers into her, that she felt a dangerous mixture of _panic_ and inconceivable _desire_ rush through her entire being.

Her first reaction was to shift her hips away, but with how solidly Jane was on top of her she couldn't move and instantly the panic swelled. Maura's throat was tight and for a brief moment she stopped moving completely. Her mind stuttered back, and she could see him, above her in that hospital room, her neurological system sluggish from the stun gun. His head moved to look into her eyes, pulling back the red-stained scalpel and Maura braced herself for the sound of his voice to make its way into her bedroom. _Are you ready, Dr. Isles?_

But instead, "Focus on me." Maura's hands moved along naked skin, hot and familiar. "I am _right here_ , baby." Her knees moved up to brace on either side of hips that she had kissed before. "He doesn't belong here. It's you and me, Mo." Maura's breathing deepened as the finger's inside of her moved more languidly.

"Oh, God. Please."

"You're safe. I promise," Jane whispered as she slowed the movement of her hips, elongating her legs to make her grind longer…unhurried. Her fingers followed suit and Maura responded a few moments later. Her hands grasped at Jane's back, but instead of pushing away, she nearly clawed at the muscles to pull her closer. Her mouth was open, and her head was thrown back. Eyes squeezed shut, Maura's body matched Jane's pace. They'd never gone this slow and she couldn't figure out why. She felt like her whole body was winding up, and really it was. She completely wrapped around Jane.

"Jane…Oh my—…oh my God," she said throatily as her hand involuntarily came down to slap Jane's back, hugging her tightly to bring her closer. Maura didn't realize that the rate she was approaching the edge was escalating quickly.

In between moans, Maura groaned at the feeling of Jane trying to pull away from her. "Maura, look at me." She didn't at first. Her eyes were tightly shut, the feeling of Jane's free hand moving up to tug on her nipple making it too much to deal with the visual as well. "Look at me, baby," Jane tried again. Maura took a deep breath knowing that this was it. She knew when she opened her eyes this would either push her over the edge or send her desire and her heart plummeting into a black pool of flashbacks. Letting the pads of her fingers move over what she knew without a doubt were her girlfriend's shoulders, she opened her eyes.

Then, Maura was falling. Her jaw slacked, and her eyebrows creased toward the middle of her forehead. Her hips moved up and away from the hand that insisted on following. Her hands flew to hair that blocked her view to the outside world. Yes, Maura Isles was falling…but only in the best of ways.

"Jane, yes! Shit…I…"

"I got you, Maura."

Maura's back spasmed. "Just like that. Don't…don't stop."

"Lasciala andare, amore…let it go."

"Fuck," Maura groaned as her legs froze and her thighs trembled. Up and down, she arched her back and as Jane began to make her strokes longer and push deeper she realized how long she had been cumming. "Jane," she gasped reaching for the woman's hand between them and stilling it. Jane's body stopping was like a switch for Maura. Her chest rose and fell in uneven huffs, she bent her head back on the pillow so hard that her breast met Jane's which caused her hips to jerk intermittently. As the blood rushing around in her head began to settle into this new euphoria she could hear herself making this…sound. It was a heady mixture of the ending whimpers of a long cry, the lowest of purrs and shy laughing. It continued and then it lessened and then it stopped as Maura drifted unintentionally off to sleep. With her girlfriend still on top of her.

* * *

As Maura's sense drifted to consciousness she felt a light touch running up and down her arm. Turning her head to the side, she kept her eyes closed for a moment. She enjoyed the warmth coming from the right side of her body. When she did open her eyes, they first landed on the comforter neatly cover her up. She moved her right leg against the cool sheets and slowly gazed up to Jane, the white comforter pooling around her waist.

When Jane realized her girlfriend was awake, she smiled gently and brought her finger up to trail down middle of Maura's chest.

"Did I fall asleep after…." Jane nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Hour and a half," Jane said shrugging and chuckling softly. "How do you feel?"

Maura blinked and turned on her side. She smiled, the tint in her cheeks, slight embarrassment for being so close to crying already. "Free." Jane's smile grew into a grin and Maura's own quickly matched hers. They sat, no noise, just finger tips and light kisses, until the tip of Jane's finger tipped Maura's chin up so she could look at her.

"I'm proud of you," she said, her voice strong and thick with emotion.

"I love you." Maura reached up to Jane's hand, moving it to her lips and kissing the palm of it. "I'm finally safe."


End file.
